Pregnant Miko's
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: Just alittle Dabble serise EnvyXOC EdxKagome Edward and Envy are going to be fathers can they handle Two Very powerful and Preganat Miko's well lets find out.
1. PREGNANT!

**Pregnant Miko's **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or FMA but I own Momo**

Two Pregnant Twins

Envy blinked as he looked at his girlfriend and her sister as Edward looked at Kagome the same "y..your p..pregnant" Envy looked dazed at as he spoke he was going to be a father a grin spread across his face as he lifted the pink haired woman up a twirled her around hearing her giggle as Ed hugged Kagome kissing her and chanting happily " I'm a dad I cant believe it" They both laughed hugging the the women closer.

"yep and there's one thing left to do" both women looked at each other " we ARE getting married don't think you to can knock us up and not marry us" they said at the same time draging the to protesting males home as the two silently esepted there fate and let the very strong pregnant Miko's drag them away.

**Well this is the first installment for now the next is the wedding then we follow month to month as the girls get closer to the birth of there children stay tuned for more pregnant Miko's.**


	2. Double wedding

Pregnant Miko's

* * *

Double Wedding

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the animes only the characters I make

Kagome and Momo did each others hair each wearing a pure white wedding dress Kagome's dress had silk straps that wrapped gracefully around her neck it hugged her in all the right places showing off her curves the skirt draped down to the floor in beautifully layered silks she wore a pair of strapped high hills that wrapped up her ankles Momo had done her hair up into a elegant bun her long bangs framed her face a white diamond tiara.

Momo's dress was corset styled that hugged her like her sisters ruby's lined her hips where the dress flared out slightly a long jeweled trail dragged behind her she had on white stilettos that had small rudy roses on the toes Kagome had crimped her hair and had braided pearls and rubies into her hair.

Both women picked up there flowers and smiled at each other they had planed this day all their lives and even after all the weirdness in their lives getting dragged down wells fighting demons and getting transported again to a different world again fighting a new evil meeting the men they love and getting pregnant and now married.

" Are you ready sis" Momo turned to her sister smiling happily looking at her sister with light red eyes "as ever Momo-chan" bother girls nodded at each other and walked out the dressing room meeting their mother and grandpa in front of the doors leading to the outside of the building over looking the ocean where their nerves grooms waited.

" oh my little girls seems like yesterday you two where born and now your pregnant and getting married" their mother sniffed softly wiping tears from her eyes hugging both of them tucking Kagomes arm in the crook of her elbow and their Grandpa did the same with Momo as the doors opened slowly and music played as both stepped out.

Edward and envy's breath caught they where beautiful as they walked two them soft smiles on their faces both males couldent help the soft grins that came to their faces as the too women came to stand beside them.

"you look beautiful" Edward whispered into Kagomes ear softly his warm breath faned over her neck causing her to shiver slightly and Ed to smirk as the Priest started speaking.

(skips thru the long boring speech)

"Do you Envy tack Momo Higurashi as your wife" Envy smiled softly holding Momo closer to his side

"I do"

"Momo"

"I Do" Momo giggled as Kagome and Ed repeated the same thing

"i now pronounced you guys men and wives you may kiss the brides" The boys grined and pulled their new wife's them kissing them passionately as hoots and cat calls along with some gagging from the haters kagome silently wondered who invited Kikyo,Inuyasha, Lust,and kagura to the wedding as they ran out the building and to the limo waiting outside both women throw their flowers and laughed loudly as every woman dog piled to get them as the car pulled away.

" To the honeymoon!" both twins yelled as the limo drove them too Paris,France.

* * *

**Well thats the wedding now its time to follow and count the months see ya.**


	3. Month One

Pregnant Miko's

Month One: Morning sickness

Momo brushed her teeth after a great night with her new husband Envy was in the shower behind her Kagome and Edward was just down the hall doing Kami only knows what she heard the shower stop as she spite out the tooth paste and rinsed out her mouth as strong arms in circled her waist " good morning love" Envy turned her around trapping her against the sink as her drew closer Momo started to feel strange as Envy Kissed her.

She threw up in his mouth no less " ..!" Envy jumped away spiting out what ever Momo and He ate last night "...opps.." Momo heard a cry not far from their room and Peeked out the door to see Edward running to the Bathroom pushing her out the way and joining Envy at the toilet Momo looked from the Puking Men as her sister Walked In and looked at her.

" Morning sickness" Kagome stated more then asked " yep" they both left living the Men to what ever Eight more months and counting.


	4. Month Two

**Pregnant Miko's**

* * *

**Month two : Cravings **

Edward twitched Looking at his wife " you want me to get what" he asked questioning Kagome's sanity.

" I want you to get me a pickle dipped in chocolate and some fried Twinkies is that so hard" she pouted cutely "please Ed-kun I'll do that thing you like" she winked he found himself getting up and driving to the closes store that sold things like that reach was about Ten miles away and drove all the way home grumbling s he walked thru the door of the hug house he shared with his half brother and sister-in-law.

"here.." he blinked as his wife kissed his cheek and skipped into the kitchen bag in hand. He turned when the door opened again and in came a tired looking envy " you to" envy asked a knowing look in his eyes as the red eyed pinkete ran from the kitchen a half eaten fried Twinkies in her mouth as she grabbed the bag and and walked back from where she came from they both heard Kagome's voice.

" oh is that the blue berry and olive ice cream" both males shivered as they walked passed the opened kitchen door and saw their wives dipping the Twinkies and pickles in the ice cream and eating it.

"oh god" Envy ran up stairs gagging as he ran up stairs " seven more months this cant get any worst." and of course he was wrong.


	5. Month Three

**Pregnant Miko's**

**The question!**

Momo hummed softly as she turned in the new dress she was wearing being three month's pregnant her stomach had started to showing her baby bump wasn't dig but it was noticeable when she wore things like the dress she was posing in.

"envy dose this dress make me look fat" she ask her husband who wasn't paying much attention big mistake.

"yes"

"..."

Envy's scream was heard all the around the world.

**0else where0**

Naruto jumped at the loud girlish scream that echoed loudly as she spit out his ramen into sasuke's face.

"what the hell was that!"

Sasuke just glared evilly at Naruto noodles stuck in his hair.

Yet another girlish scream joined Envy's.


	6. Month Four

**Pregnant Miko's**

**Mood swing's!**

Kagome was trying to open a jar of pickle's but it seemed the top was stuck fast and wouldn't open for her at that moment Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kag's need a hand"

"No I can do it myself" she growled trying harder to open the jar Ed trying to help his wife took the jar and opened it handing it back to her.

Sniff. sniff tear's brimmed Kagome's dark blue eye's.

"i said I could do it..." she sobbed into her hands Ed panicked and tried to calm her down.

"come on hun I was just trying to help don't cry" Kagome sniffed and glared at him.

"oh so now because i'm pregnant i'm to weak to do things"

"no no that's not it i-"

"shut up and get out" Kagome threw the jar of pickles at him Ed barely dodged the flying object running out the kitchen.

Kagome blinked before starting to cry again " Nooooo the pickle's!" she sniffed and noticed a bag on the table and broke out into a hug smile.

"CHOCOLETE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Pregnant Miko's**

**Five Month**

**Ultrasounds**

Envy helped Momo on to the doctor's bed her careful of her five mouth pregnant tummy.

"This is so exciting we'll finally be able to see the baby" Envy smiled at his wife's enthusiasm.

"This is going to be the baby's first picture love." Momo Giggled in excitement when the door opened and the doctor came in a nurse pushing an ultrasound machine behind him.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Sin lets take a look at that baby shall we." Setting up the machine the Doctor asked her to lift up her shirt and spread the cool lubricant over her round belly and glided the remote like thing over her stomach and an image jumped on to the screen the doctor looked at it closely and smiled.

"Well looks like the babies are doing just fine"

"That's gr- Wait what **BABIES**…" Envy paled slightly as Momo gasped.

"Yep triplets by the looks of it." That statement caused two things to happen Momo shrieked happily…and Envy fainted.


	8. month six

**Pregnant Miko's**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome hummed softly as she rubbed her now six month pregnant belly Ed stroked her hair softly loving the moments when his wife wasn't trying to kill him.

A soft gasp caused him to look down at Kagome noticing the awed look on her face he asked her what was wrong.

"I felt the baby kicking Ed" touching her belly he felt the soft yet strong kicks of the baby and a smile split his face.


End file.
